The Lost Region
The Lost Region is an island on Senidious Magna. History Discovery Circa 5 million years before the Dark Hunter invasion on Jokari Nui, Matoran from across Senidious Mgna were in search of a legendary land referred to as "the Lost Region". While most of them came from Taka Nui or Sardas Nui, there were a small few from Destral Nui that ventured across the ocean in search of the land of legend. Two notable explorers were Quiiec, a navigator for the Matoran Naval Committee on Taka Nui, and Zekan, a chronicler from Sardas Nui. While some of the adventurers were trying to find the Lost Region for the pride of their island, several others were in it simply for their own glory. After nearly a century of exploration for the region, one of the adventurers, Kralox, located the Lost Region and settled it for his own glory, even despite his original plan of making it property of his home island, Dak Nui. Early Settlement As Kralox explored the island for treasure from a lost civilization, he realized that the island was covered in its own treasure - plentiful natural resources that he could sell and become a trading tycoon with. Some of the resources included kanoka fruit, tal berries, benja sticks, wood, and protodermis. After sweeping the island tediously for every ounce of treasure, Kralox removed all valuables and took them for himself. Having prepared the island for inhabitants, Kralox then announced his arrival on the island to Dak Nui, who sent over Matoran to work as labor in ground preparations. Many clearings were made in the vast forests in order to compensate for the villages that would soon arise on the Lost Nation. Trading posts were established to allow more widgets to come into Kralox's greedy clutch on the island. Being a tyrant, he let no money slip through his hands and into those of the villagers. The Dak Nui Invasion The first thousand years of the island's known settlement was peaceful. However, a group of villagers and Turaga from Dak Nui had received word from some of the villagers sent to the region that Kralox had no intentions of making the island Dak Nui property, even despite his vast amount of funds given to him from the island's government. A Matoran rebellion from Dak Nui came to the island, attacking and killing Kralox. Soon, the island was seized. The Turaga Nation As several thousands of years passed, the Dak Nui invaders came to be known as the Turaga Nation. However, Rahi had become a vast majority of the population as result of too many successful breeding seasons. One of the island's chroniclers, Sphar, had noted that the region had become "more of a blood-thirsty free-for-all between the ravaging Rahi and the villagers, both of which caring about the survival of themselves rather than their species". The Dak Nui Toa team, the Toa Vlamar, were sent to the region in order to combat the rising Rahi population. The Toa Vlamar soon arrived and became the official Toa team of the Lost Region. It was comprised of Saval (the Toa of Fire), Wekkt (the Toa of Ice), Gamalk (the Toa of Water), Ghavv (the Toa of Earth), Whaklo (the Toa of Stone), and Chazx (the Toa of Air). The Fall of the Nation After about 500,000 years of operation, the island's nation fell when the Rahi population devoured everyone living on the island. The island has been mostly covered by sea water. Trivia * Kralox was loosely based on famous explorers such as Christopher Columbus, Eric the Red, Leif Ericson, and Ferdinand Magellan. Category:User:Kopakamata97 Category:Senidious Magna Category:Locations